


Supernatural One Shots

by blackeyeddemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Heaven, Love, M/M, Nightmare, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Suicide, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyeddemon/pseuds/blackeyeddemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of one shots for the Supernatural fandom. They will vary in length. There may be a bit of fluff and a variation of ships. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

Cas plummeted towards the icy waves, the wind whistling past his ears and screaming in his face. He had forgotten what it was like to fly. He missed it. He could hear Dean shouting at him from the top of the cliff. "Sorry Dean," he thought, "no going back now. This is it. No second chances." He had died before, hell he died on a regular basis but this time it was different. This time his destination was permanent. No special angel powers to save him now, not any more at least. 

He just wanted to be happy.

Was that too much to ask?

The last time he had been genuinely happy was centuries ago before everything had fallen apart. Before Metatron had ripped the seams of heaven and poured out his precious contents. When his brothers and sisters still got along and no one was causing any trouble. He missed those times. Everything was simple. Everything was easy. 

He just wanted to go to heaven.

Back where he belonged.

Isn't it ironic that the only way to go up is to jump down?

He hated being human. He hated it with all the hate his pathetic human heart could handle. He hated not being able to heal himself, he hated being slow and sluggish, he hated being able to feel, and most of all he hated not being able to fly. 

That's what it's all about, isn't it?

The flying.

The escaping.

He couldn't escape anymore.

Down, down, down.

His body hit the water with a sickening snap, crashing against the hidden rocks which lay below the treacherous waves. He sunk like a stone.

 

"Hello Castiel."

"Metatron."

"I've been waiting for you."

"I know."

"Now. Tell me your story."


	2. Nightmare

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, SOME DAY YOU'RE GOING TO GET ONE OF US KILLED!"

"S...sorry Dad."

"An apology isn't enough Dean! Sorry doesn't fix anything! If you blew my goddam head off with that gun, would 'sorry' sew it back on?"

"No Dad."

"It's 'Sir' to you."

"Sorry sir."

"Shut up." John Winchester angrily muttered at his 10 year old son. "Don't screw up this time, or I swear, I will leave you both for good. Now go put Sammy to bed, I've had enough of you today."

"Yes sir."

Dean dragged his tired feet out of his father's temporary bedroom and entered his and Sammy's room. "Dad says you have to go to bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed." His little brother replied stubbornly.

"Please Sammy. I've had a hard day and I've had to put up with enough crap from dad."

"But Deeeaaaan."

"SAM! JUST DO THIS FOR ME! JUST THIS ONCE." Sam's eyes started to well up at Dean's sudden outburst. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he whimpered mournfully. He wasn't used to this kind of attitude from Dean, and when things did take a turn for the worse he couldn't bear it. Dean, realising his mistake, pulled Sam into a quick hug. "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm sorry." But once Sam had started he couldn't stop. Dean desperately tried to hush the tired little boy but no matter how hard he tried, the waterfalls kept coming.

Suddenly he heard a thump from the next room. "DEAN!" A loud voice bellowed. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Sam's eyes widened. 

"Sorry Dean! I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to make him angry!" Sam whispered quickly.

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

"DEAN!"

The small boy stepped into his fathers room to find a large figure blocking out the light, dominating the space around him. "What did I tell you about screwing up?"

"You said you'd leave if I did."

"Yes I did didn't I? And what do we do when ten year old boys don't take care of their little brothers properly?"

"I'm sorry dad please don't-"

"IT'S SIR. TO. YOU!" John bellowed. He raised his hand and brought it hard down on Dean's face, leaving a burning red hand mark imprinted on his face. 

"Sorry."

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH. YOU RUIN ME DEAN, YOU RUIN ME. ALL YOU EVER ARE IS SORRY. WHEN WILL YOU EVER ADD UP TO SOMETHING THAT ISN'T SORRY?"

"Sorry."

 

 

"Dean! Hey you ok man?" Sam shaked Dean's shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Uh yeah sorry I just..." Dean glanced around him at the twisted messy sheets enclosed around his sweaty body.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah something like that."


	3. Burnt out Wings

Cas turned around the burnt delicate feather in his long nimble fingers. An angel isn't allowed to see it's own wings, but now there wasn't really such thing as angels, so he guessed the rules didn't apply. It was beautiful. He could only imagine what his wings would have looked like on their own, but now they were all gone, save for this one lone feather. That's all he had left. All he had left from being an angel. You would think there would be more, but no. All of the rest of it burnt off when he fell.

He can still remember the pain. The searing agony that accompanied the burning of his wings. He remembered looking up to the sky and seeing his sisters and brothers plummeting down in balls of fire, and the worst thing was, it was all his fault. All his fault and nothing he could do to save them. 

"Why?" He remembered asking. "Why me?" The answer was obvious. It was just his own stupid fault. A stupid mistake, that couldn't be forgiven.

He looked back down to the dulled feather in his hands. He had found it on the ground, down where he lay. Before, judging from the glory of the angels wings, it would have been a magnificent glistening black, shimmering with greens and blues, like the feathers on a magpie, or the colours of a beetle shell. 

He loved wings. When he was a child he would always ask to stroke others wings, he just loved the silky feel under his fingertips and being able to bury his head into the soft nest of feathers.

Flying was a speciality.

Now that was all gone. 

No going back.


	4. Dean needs his sleep

Dean stared numbly at the kaleidoscope of colours swirling around him. He stumbled blindly around the room banging into furniture, desperately trying to find a replacement for his empty bottle of whisky. He stubbed his toe on the edge of the oak table and swore violently as jolts of pain flashed up and down his foot.

"Dean?"

Dean stared at the blurry figure trying to figure out who it was.

"Dean are you OK? You look unwell."

His vision swam into focus and as the mental fog cleared he could make out a trench coat and blue tie. He grinned. "Heeeeeyyyy how's my angel buddy doing?" He slurred. 

"I'm not an angel. Not anymore."

"Yes but you will always be my little angel." He booped Castiel's nose and giggled.

"You are intoxicated, we need to get you to bed."

"You'll have to catch me first." Dean then proceeded to lumber around the room clumbsily while laughing all the way. Castiel easily caught him and firmly restrained him with a strong grip.

"Now to bed. You need to sleep this off."

"Only if you come with me big boy."

"Dean..."

"Shhhhhh no talking." Dean said pressing a finger to the ex angels lips. "No talking."

"Dean I-"

"Shut up." He said hiccupping. "You're coming with me and that's that."

"Well I don't really have any option but to put you to bed as you evidently won't on your own, but I won't come to bed with you."

"We'll see about that." Dean tugged on Cas' tie, pulling him towards his bedroom. Cas sighed, because he knew if he put up a fight it would just prolong the procedure. Dean fumbled with the door handle and opened the door. He walked straight in only to be greeted by an expanse of coats and jackets.

"Dean, that's the cupboard."

"Yeah, right, cupboard. Whatever."

This time he opened the right door and plonked himself down onto his plain covered bed. He rolled over and promptly fell off. Cas rolled his eyes and picked him up under the armpits, placing him back on the bed. "You know what, Cas?"

"What?"

"You...are awesome." His voice lowered into a breathy whisper. "Like, really awesome. Mega awesome. Even without your awesome angel superpowers, you're still really really awesome."

"Thanks. You too."

"Aaaawww, do you mean that?"

Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean's dopey drunkness. "Yep."

"Now I gotta take my shoes off. Cos I don't wanna go to bed with shoes on. Who sleeps with their shoes on? The answer is nobody. So now I'll take them off." Dean leaned down and tried to unlace his boots as steadily as he could manage, his tongue sticking out of his lips in concentration, as this task seemed to triple in hardness in his drunken faze. The shoes would come in and out of focus before his, like a camera trying to settle on the right setting. 

Eventually Castiel couldn't stand the painstaking pace it was taking Dean and bent down and did it for him. As he was doing this Dean took the liberty of trying to plait Cas' short hair but failing as he did so. 

"Now Dean, you need to sleep this off."

"Only if you lie with me."

"No, I need my sleep, goodbye." Cas left the room and closed the door behind his, shutting out all light.

"Where did my angel go?" Dean asked the darkness. "Where's my pretty boy angel?" In receiving no reply, Dean started to sing in an off key, drunken tone in protest, pausing inbetween breaths to shout out to Castiel. 

Suddenly without any kind of warning, Dean passed out. Little did he know, Cas had been standing outside his door the whole time, grinning at his efforts to woo him in. He gently opened the door and snuck in beside Dean on the bed, cuddling up to him. "Good night Dean."


	5. Solitude

Peace. It's all he ever wanted. Peace. And now he has finally achieved his final goal. Solitude and silence with nothing but words that don't need to be spoken.

Metatron silently wandered the winding paths of the library of heaven. Surrounded by books, he could never be happier. Books and stories were his friends, because they can't talk back, can't argue with you, they can't shout at you and most of all, they can't tell you what to do. 

Silence. No more angel radio, or mindless chatter of passers by. He didn't have to listen to humanity's problems anymore, all he had to listen to was the sound of his cold heart gently beating away and the soft rustling of worn paper rubbing against his fingertips.

He was accustomed to the loneliness, and boy, did he love it. He never had to through the bother or the toil of making friends, he had seen what it does to people. It breaks them apart. People bend over backwards to please others and break in half when they don't please the person in question. Why would you choose to have friends? He just didn't understand why someone would actually want someone they had to be kind to and to care for, only for it to all end in pain and misery.

Surrounded by books, could he ever be happier? Stories swirling around his head like clogs smoothly running in gentle motions, words clashing beautifully, painting pictures of emotion and love.

It's all he ever can have wanted.

Stories, solitude and silence.


	6. Get a Room

"Jesus Christ get a room." Dean groaned at the two besotted lovers entwined with each other across the room.

Gabriel raised his head for one moment (much to Sam's disappointment) and said, "Suck my dick Dean Winchester, you're just jealous."

Sam frowned tilting his head. "Don't give him any ideas." Gabriel grinned and pulled him back under half suffocating him with kisses.

"Can't you just watch the movie and save your displays of affection for later when you're alone? And far away from me?"

Somewhere under the tangled mess of fingers, hands and legs, a head shook. It was hard to tell whose it was. 

"Guys. Come on. I don't want to watch this on the computer. Just move your fat asses to some place private."

A muffled "bite me" came the reply. Dean sighed and turned back to the movie.

"You should be a little less harsh on them."

"Shut up Cas."

Cas frowned. He was only trying to be nice. Sam and Gabriel were merely trying to express their feelings of love towards each other, if anything Dean should be happy at their positive actions. Sam and Gabriel were so so happy and Dean seemed to be angry at them. Why would you be angry at someone else's happiness? He didn't understand the complexities of human minds.

Suddenly a moan came from the corner of the room. Dean snapped his head around and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the culprit. "Shut the hell up."

Heavy panting and more moans came the reply. "Don't listen to him baby, you're good, you're so damn good."

Dean knew Gabriel was just doing this to wind him up, but it still made it as mad as hell.

Sam raised his head from Gabriel's mouth. "Dean, things are about to get a bit intense I thing you should probably go to the next room. You won't want to-" he was cut off by Gabe pulling him back down by the collar.

Dean clenched his jaw as his face went red. "That's it. I'm going." He grabbed the DVD out of the player and grabbed Sam's computer. "Now I have to watch it on a shitty ass computer, thanks a bunch." He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, muttering to himself. He pushed the disk into the laptop and sat on his bed, arms crossed with a frown on his face.

Just as he got comfortable a timid knock came on the door. "What?"

Cas' face peeked around. "I...um...I am not comfortable with the nudity of my brother."

"Not on the sofa." Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Fine, go ahead." He said gesturing to the space next to him, sighing.

Cas sat down softly on the edge of the bed. "Thanks."

~

An hour later, the credits were rolling, the room next to them was silent and Dean was asleep. Cas quietly turned the computer off and shut the lid. Dean snuffled at the disturbance and snuggled into Cas. He smiled. Dean was so sweet when he was sleeping. Cas stared at his long eyelashes, the faint stubble forming on his cheeks and his beautiful defined jaw. He wished Dean would wake up and just look at him with those wondrous green eyes. He wished that Dean would snuggle into him just a little bit more. He wished that Dean could know how he felt.

Cas gently stroked Dean's hair, smoothing down the messy bits that stuck out. He took in every detail, of that gorgeous face. Every flaw, every imperfection and every scar. The little things that made him up. 

Suddenly those beautiful eyes snapped open and stared into his face for a long few seconds. Dean blinked slowly as they looked intently at each other. Dean bit his lip as if summoning up courage and said, "Stop staring and kiss me you fool."

Dean grabbed Cas' face and brought it down on his lips, smashing their mouths together. His eyes widened. Dean's lips was soft, not dry and hard like he expected. Dean's stubble scratched against Cas' soft cheeks, making the whole situation more real than he thought it was. His tongue found his way into Dean's mouth, hungry for love. Dean pulled him down by his backwards tie and rolled onto him. The kiss became more desperate as Cas tightened his arms around his body. Dean started to roll his hips into Cas' as if testing to see if it was ok. In return Cas rutted back violently. He could feel Dean smiling under his mouth like he was satisfied with his work. 

Suddenly the door slammed open. Dean fell off the bed in surprise, not expecting the sudden interruption. He glared up at the intruder, furious as Cas tried to look as dignified as he could. 

"Finally" Sam said grinning cheekily.


End file.
